Power Ups (2006 Series)
Power Ups are items that transform that give the user new abilities for combat. Most of the abilities include changing the user's size and color. Power ups seen so far Golden Mushroom The Golden Mushroom is the first seen power ups. Is it is seen at the racetrack, it used by Luigi to fix the Red Fire. It shot the Red Fire forward into the race passing The Brute. Known Abilities 1) Limited amount of high-speed boost in vehicles. Possible Abilities 1) Restoring both HP and BP to max for a single person. Super Mushroom The Red Mushroom, Super Mushroom, or simply called the Mushroom, is also first seen at the racetrack, it used by Waluigi to boost the Brute up to ramming speed, allowing the Brute to rear end the Red Fire. It is used again later in the race by Luigi to catch up with the Brute after being ran over. Known Abilities 1) One time boost in vehicles. Possible Abilities 1) Doubles the size and strength of the user. Lighting Bolt The Lighting Bolt is seen during races, used by Waluigi after ramming the Red Fire, The brute than runs over the Red Fire. Known Abilities 1) Shrinks the size of opponents Fire Flower The Fire Flower is seen several times through out the series. It's mostly favored by Mario (the only person to use it in the series until Episode 8), and is used by Sonic in Episode 8. Known Abilities 1) When obtained, the user can hurl out fireballs from their hands that can defeat many enemies during gameplay. Metal Mushroom The Metal Mushroom has appeared only once so far, during the battle between Mario and Bowser, while Bowser gives Mario his credit that has got stronger since they last fought then says "But yo u really think I didn't anticipate that? Kamek!!! NOW!!!!!!" Kamek throws/cast the Metal Mushroom to him, which he eats. Known Abilities 1) When the user uses it on him/herself, the user would turn into metal, and would not be affected by any normal attacks. Cape Feather The Cape Feather is seen several times through the series as well. Mario and Luigi are the only ones to use the feather so far.Durning one of the episode intro, Wario takes Mario's feather and becomes Wario-Man, his super from WarioWare Game Series, but not in the main storyline. Known Abilities 1) Cape Feathers are a type of feather that transforms the user into a caped version of themselves. This grants them the power to fly, and increases the users strength and speed. Hammer Bros Suit It used by Mario in Episode 8, in fight against Basilisx. Known Abilities 1) Gives the user the ability to hurl hammers at foes. Blue Shell It has only been used once by Luigi in the fight against Axem Rangers X and Mecha Sonic on Yoshi's Island in Episode 6. Known Abilities 1) Allows user to slide along the ground as a shell, impervious to some attacks. 2) The Shell is protective, and causes almost no damage to the person when using it, making him/her almost invincible. Poison Mushroom The Poison Mushroom is a power down rather than a power-up. It takes away power and makes the person sick and can cause death. It is used by Basilisx in Episode 8 to poison Mario. However, they can be countered by 1up Mushrooms, as seen in episode 9 when Luigi fed it to Mario. Known Abilities 1) Lowers the form of the user to a point of illness or even death. 2) Can counter powerups Category:Items (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon